


A Blind Date

by BachewBachew



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beta Wanted, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), College Setting, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BachewBachew/pseuds/BachewBachew
Summary: Hoping for Keith and Lance to stop complaining about them being single, Pidge, Hunk, Matt, and Shiro arrange them to go on a blind date. The two get off on the wrong foot but things take a sharp turn after a night at a bar together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will get very m rated at certain chapters so I'll only post the warnings once I start getting to those specific chapters but for now no warnings since I'll skip around during the sexy parts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith mulls over the fact that he's single and so ready to mingle. But has to suffer during his working hours because his best friend who is also his ex boyfriend is flirting with their new co-worker.

Keith sighed as he saw Shiro flirting with the new girl at the restaurant they both work at. It was bad enough he was still best friends with his ex but ever since they broke up he had to suffer through this kind of crap each day. Keith had to admit though that the new girl they were working with is very attractive. Apparently she's very British and very pretty, well, according to Shiro of course. He was desperately trying to get over Shiro since they were still friends and the fact that he's been flirting with Allura (the new British coworker) but he can't even get a guy's number let alone hold up a conversation with a guy he finds attractive.  
"Matt I don't think I can handle this any more!" He groaned to their other coworker, Matt Holt. Matt was a college student who was earning some extra money on the side so he can pay for his student loans. Keith stopped studying ever since he graduated from high school and so did Shiro. Which makes him wonder why Shiro is even flirting with a bio major freak like Allura.

"Keith if you keep lingering on the fact that you're single it won't take you anywhere." Matt said with a small sigh.  
"Table four!" Coran, their boss said and Matt got up to clean it up for the table's next customers.  
"Ugh, easy for you to say when you watch your ex flirt with a British beauty." He mumbled, jumping when he felt a hand on his shoulder, relaxing after he figured out it was just Coran.  
"Matt's right, if you keep thinking about your relationship status and how lonely you are, it won't get you anywhere except to sadness. You got to do something about it Keith. Put yourself out there. And also, get your lazy butt off the counter and start wiping down tables! It's almost closing time." He said, yelling the last sentence into Keith's ear.  
Keith got down from the counter he was sitting on and grabbed the towel that was slung onto his right shoulder, rolling his eyes as he lazily moved to the nearest table near him and started to clean it.

'Shiro you're so cruel... Flirting in front of me when you know I still have feelings for you...' Keith thought, putting his headphones in his ears as he did his best to concentrate on getting these tables squeaky clean as they can possibly get.  
Somewhere out there, he knows some one must love him.  
But where?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You guys don't understand!"  
> "Lance please stop talking about how Lotor broke up with you."  
> "We get it buddy, you're sad but you know there are plenty of other fish in the sea"

The brunette sobbed as he deleted all of the pictures of him and his ex boyfriend. Nothing was a more glorious time in your life when you feel like you have finally found the one you've been looking for. He sighed at the phone number he used to frequently text and call and deleted it off his phone, completely making his dreary day even, well, drearier. It's been a week since Lance McClain, the bi-est of bi guys in the entire college campus, broke up with his popular gay ex boyfriend Lotor. No doubt Lotor was already telling every one how bad Lance was at sex and he sobbed at the thought of his name being shamed by seniors. All he could think about was 'Why me?'. And to make matters worse he heard that Lotor was dating a girl. A GIRL. And he told Lance he was gay! He stalked Lotor once to check out who this 'Nyma' chick was and he gasped since he was very jealous and confused as to how Lotor managed to get a girlfriend as beautiful as Nyma is.

'Oh how fate can be so cruel to me.' He sadly thought, his head drooping down as he sat next to his friends on the green grass on a hill that was in their campus.

"Hey Hunk and Pidge." He said with a very sad sigh, making Hunk and Pidge both turn their heads at each other and Pidge shook her head, not wanting to tell Lance what they really thought whenever he'd complain about how Lotor broke up with him.

"Hey, buddy," Hunk said, trying to ease into the conversation because at sometimes, Lance McClain can be a very frail human being, just like any other human being can. "You know it's not the end of the world."

Lance turned his head and he stared at Hunk, opening his mouth and told him right away, "You don't understand!"

"Lance please stop talking about how Lotor broke up with you." Pidge said with a small sigh. "We're both unhappy about how he was a dick to you about it and we all loathe and hate him as much as you do but we really want to talk about other things as well." Leave it to Pidge to being straight forward as ever.

"Pidge I know, it's just... The asshole..." Lance stammered, trying to find his words and sentences to get out what he wanted to say but cried instead, overwhelmed with everything that was going around him.

Hunk put one of his hands on Lance's back and waved a bag of cookies in front of him. "I knew something like this was going to happen so I made your favorite cookies last night at my mom's house." The big brunette said, making Lance hug him in joy. If there was something Lance would indulge himself in when he's sad it would be food. More importantly, it would be the food Hunk cooks. He loves Hunk's cooking more than his mother's but of course he would never ever say that in front of his mama who raised him all his life.

He took the bag and greedily opened it, scarfing down a cookie as soon as he got his hands on one.

"We get it buddy, you're sad that Lotor dumped you but you know... There are plenty of other fish in the sea. Remember when I was just like you before I met Shay? You just have to... Well, talk to other people and see where things go. You'll never know who you'll end up with." Hunk told him, trying to get Lance in a better mood.

"I know, I've been trying to tell myself the exact same thing. But I do get over people easily so hopefully I won't mull over Lotor breaking up with me for long." Lance happily said, his mood greatly increasing ever since he ate Hunk's home made cookie.

"You know... My brother's been complaining about this guy he works with who also happens to be single... Do you want me to ask if he can arrange a blind date for the both of you?" Pidge asked him, pushing her glasses as she pulled up a picture of Keith and waited for his answer.

Lance stopped in mid bite as he had stars in his eyes and nodded his head, knowing that the sooner he gets over Lotor, the better his mood will be.

"Wait wait, we don't even know who this guy is Pidge! What if he's like... In a gang or something... I don't know." Hunk said, not wanting Lance to get himself into something dangerous that'll put him in harm.

"Relax big guy, I just said my brother knows him from work. Did that part fly over your brain? Or were you thinking about Shay?" Pidge said with a small laugh, the last question causing Hunk to go a bit red on his cheeks.

"Hey, I was not thinking about Shay! And besides, show Lance the picture already, you've been making him wait for awhile." He told her since Lance was just creepily staring at the others.

Pidge sighed and she showed the screen of her phone with a picture of Matt and Keith on it. As soon as he immediately saw it, Lance's heart thumped and he almost swooned at the sight.

Whistling Lance looked at her and asked, "Are there any other pictures?"

"No unfortunately for you that was the only one Matt showed me. So if you want I can tell him to make that arrangement for the both of you?" Pidge said, turning her statement into a question since she really didn't know whether or not if Lance wanted to go on this blind date.

"Hell fucking yes. He's hotter than Lotor!" Lance whooped, getting excited for his blind date. "Tell Matt to not let us eat at that restaurant he works at because that's a turn off for a lot of people. Also, make sure it's not a fancy place Matt recommends because I know I won't be able to pay for two of our bills if this Keith guy likes to eat as much as I do." He rambled, giving him even more instructions as Pidge tried her best to tell Matt what Lance wanted and didn't want for the blind date.

"I'm not making any promises he'll even arrange the blind date according to your rules but I'll make sure he tries on the ones that are do able." She said, huffing as Hunk still gave her a dirty look.

"What if this guy ends up like Lotor?" The big man suggested, making Lance stop in his tracks and Pidge biting her bottom lip.

"If he does... I just have more memories of my exes that will linger in my brain." Lance said.

"Buddy, I know you want to get over Lotor asap but please make sure that this Keith guy won't treat you the same way Lotor did at the very end of your relationship with him. Because if he does, I will--" Hunk said, Pidge stopping him in mid sentence.

"Okay, okay, I know you're scared for him and I am too, but I've seen Keith before and I know he's a good person as well. He's been to my house a couple of times to stay over with Matt whenever he broke up with his boyfriend. He's a cool person besides his occasional whining on some stupid subject so trust me Hunk, Lance will be fine. But I'll kick my brother's ass and Keith's if he ends up being like Lotor." Pidge said, making Lance smile at them, happy that he had such amazing friends that'll back him up any time.

"Thanks guys. I really do hope this blind date works out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are these chapters too short? ;-; I do have a bad habit of making chapters too short so if they are I'll try making the later chapters a good boost in length next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys ... and a girl try setting up a blind date for Keith and Lance. How will it go?

A couple days after the suggestion of Lance meeting up with Keith on a blind date, Matt, Pidge, and Hunk gathered at the Holt family's house to discuss where they should be and how it could possibly go.

"You know, this could go down the drain really fast." Hunk said, always worried about how his best friend will fair whenever it came to first dates, especially when Lance doesn't know the other person and how they behave. "If Lance can't handle something correctly he can get really mean and frustrated for the longest time. I remember one time when he and Lotor went on a date, shit went terrible and Lance called me to pick him up and the date wasn't even done like they planned in the first place." The big man told the Holt siblings.

"Hunk," Pidge said with a small, frustrated sigh, pushing up her glasses as she held a notebook in her hand. "Instead of worrying so much, HELP US THINK OF IDEAS. You're Lance's best friend, well I mean, I am too but you practically grew up with Lance in your neighborhood. You have to have more ideas than Matt and I do." She looked at him, waiting for her friend's answer to her statement and crossed her arms for a bit as she did so.

"You guys the more arguing we do the more we don't want to do this." Matt said with an exasperated sigh, tired of hearing them bicker about the entire situation. "Lance seems like a guy who can hold in his feelings and suck it up for the first date. Hell you said he was excited when he saw his picture, which is a weird way to phrase it, but things should work out if both him and Keith like each other base on looks, I mean, for now at least." After Pidge, or Katie since Matt calls his younger sister by her birth name (Pidge is just some nickname she decided when she was younger), told Matt about the fact that Lance would love to meet Keith on a blind date, Matt showed Keith a picture of Lance and Keith also had the same reaction as Lance did, well, as his sister described it. Thankfully it brightened up Keith's mood as well and Keith agreed on the blind date, not having a single worry about it.

"Okay okay, so I was thinking after the date, Keith can take him on a motorcycle ride. Hunk you said Lance had a thing for guys with motorcycles right?" Matt said, trying to change the subject.

"Well, yeah I mean, Lotor had one and his previous ex before Lotor also had one... Basically most of the guys he previously dated had one..." Hunk said as he thought about it a bit more. "I always tell him to get a motorcycle himself but he just likes clinging onto his boyfriend or what ever guy he's currently into at that point in time."

"So, motorcycle ride before or after their date?" Matt asked them, Pidge scribbling down some notes on her notebook.

"After would be very romantic but I'm not so sure if they should on a full stomach. Lance might throw up." Pidge said with a laugh, "Hey, hey remember that time when he and some guy he was dating rode on the motorcycle the guy he was dating had and it was Lance's first ride on a motorcycle, and he threw up as soon as he got off of it because they just ate and he couldn't handle how fast they went?" She asked Hunk, still cracking up about the story even though it was a pretty outdated one.

"Yes. I remember. He called me to pick him up. Like he always does." Hunk told her with a small sigh.

"Okay enough about motorcycles and vomit. We have to focus on making their blind date tolerable enough for the both of them." Matt said, trying to stay on topic. "So, Keith and Lance won't eat at the restaurant Keith and I work at because Keith's ex is flirting with one of the new coworkers we have." He informed them and turned his head in Pidge's direction, "Katie remember I told you about Allura? The really British girl with white dyed hair. Anyways, Keith can't stand Shiro flirting with her so our restaurant is a definite no. There's another one two blocks away from ours that's really good but Keith might not want to go because they're our competitors so that's sort of ruled out unless Keith is actually okay going there once. It's called the Galrian Bistro. Some middle end quality italian food and I heard it's pretty okay." Matt rambled.

"Woah woah woah Matt slow down. I can't write this all down at once." Pidge said with an annoyed huff.

"Well instead of us trying to figure out some restaurants why don't we let Lance handle it? He's been on plenty of dates before and he should be totally fine trying to figure out stuff for his own dates." Hunk suggested.

Matt blinked his eyes at him as he heard Hunk's suggestion and his lips slowly gave off a small smile. "That's perfect! I haven't really thought about that before. No wonder why you're good friends with Lance." He said with a laugh.

Hunk sighed as he fixed his bandanna on his head but softly smiled afterwards. "You know we really were just overreacting about this. If this is how we feel I wonder how Keith and Lance feels as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really explain this in this chapter but:  
> Shiro and Keith are high school graduates and have been working at the restaurant for a long time. Allura and Matt are college students who go to a nearby college in the neighborhood the restaurant they all work at. Shiro, Allura, and Matt are roughly 20 years old while Keith, Lance, Hunk are roughly 18 years old with Pidge being a girl genius at the age of 16 (she also goes to the same college as Allura, Matt, Lance, and Hunk do).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you Keith?"  
> "Yeah. Lance?"  
> "Yeah."  
> "Yeah"  
> "... So..."

Lance sighed as the time finally came. Came for what? Well, his date. More specifically his date with a guy named Keith Kogane. Matt gave Lance his contact information and Lance just handled everything with Keith just by texting him. It was awkward texting him and Lance desperately hoped that it doesn't go that way during their date because if it did he is so screwed. The Cuban college student sat in a chair at a table at the Four Lions Bistro, a popular Italian restaurant he frequented with Lotor back in the day. The prices were slightly pricey but he's been able to pay his and Lotor's bill at the same time for plenty dates before. He sighed at the memories and he knew it could be a dangerous thing, taking Keith to somewhere he and Lotor ate before but if Lance liked a restaurant he'd keep eating there because fuck it, he doesn't care anymore if he had romantic dinners with his ex boyfriend at that place. In fact, he could make different memories with this Keith dude if they end up getting along together.

He said a mullet head coming into the restaurant and instantly thought of Keith. That stupid smile on his face and his mullet cut on his head. Lance only saw a picture of him and man did he fall hard for him. Lance texted Keith to go to the back because he reserved a somewhat private room for them and he saw the head moving closer and closer towards him. The Korean male quickly saw the Cuban college student and smiled once he did, walking towards him once he got closer and closer to Lance.

"Are you Keith?" Lance asked out of stupidity, finding nothing else to say except those words. What else was he going to say to him? The sky is blue?

"Yeah. Lance McClain right?" Keith asked back, finding no other words to say as well.

"Yeah. Uh, nice to meet you." Lance said, offering a hand for him to shake, hoping it wasn't sweaty because oh boy, he wasn't sure if that was a turn off for Keith. Keith looked at the hand as if he was inspecting it for some sort of zapper but finally shaking it after a few seconds of staring.

"I can't believe I'm actually going on a blind date." Lance said, leading Keith the way to their some what 'private' room for them to dine in. "I mean, I've been on first dates before but I've never been on a blind date. You know, Hunk, my best friend, was really worried about you being some bad dude in a gang but you just look like a motorcycle wannabe." The Cuban blabbed on and gasped as he soon found out the words he said. On first dates he tended to blab on, trying to make a conversation with the other and he turned around, seeing a not so amused Keith looking at Lance.

Lance inwardly freaked out but gave off a sheep smile. "Sorry... I just... Have a really bad habit of rambling when I'm on a first date. I swear on other dates it won't be like this." The brunette told him. Keith laughed and he wondered why did the other automatically think they were going to have other dates. Well, he kind of liked it to be really honest. On his and Shiro's dates they barely exchanged a 'hello' or 'how are you doing' to each other. It was just this awkward dinner at a fancy restaurant.

"No no it's fine... It's nice that you're trying to fix for a conversation and... I'm starting to like your voice." Keith said, making Lance blush and he looked back in front of him, trying to stop himself from blushing at a single comment. 'God damn it... Not only is he cute but he knows how to make me feel crazy...' Lance thought and pushed a sliding door to the left, stepping inside the room he reserved them.

"I know you said we didn't have to have a room for ourselves but I don't really like background noise and sometimes it does get a little noisy during rush hour." The brunette explained, waiting for Keith to go inside the room and pushed it closed once he was. It was a clear glass so the waiters and waitresses can see them but it was noise proof so if they wanted to get some help with an order or something they would just have to press a buzzer and help would come. Lance sighed as he poured some water for them, since they were still a bit young to even order wine though he did drink some when he was... Lance shook his head, trying not to think too much about Lotor. Sure he was a nice guy and they had great sex and Lance trusted him enough to tell Lotor his darkest fears as well as his humiliating moments in his life but in the end the love died out and Lotor decided to break it off even though Lance was clinging on, trying to bring their love back to life again.

Keith noticed that Lance wasn't really in the zone and saw that he was over filling his cup and cleared his throat. "Uh, Lance? Dude, you're... kind of overfilling my glass." Lance snapped out of his daydream and gasped loudly.

"Carajo! (Damn it!)" Lance muttered, putting the water pitcher back on the table and pressed the buzzer, wanting the table cloth on their table to be changed. "Sorry about that, I was thinking about something I shouldn't have been thinking about." He apologized, sighing as he tried his best to steer his mind away from thoughts of Lotor.

Keith just stared at him with interest but he knew how Lance was feeling, well, if they really were in the same situation like Matt said, then he did know how Lance was feeling. He picked up the menu off the table and opened it, looking at all of the choices they have. "What would you recommend?" He asked since Lance did say that he frequented this place often.

While lifting things off for the waitress who came by to help him clean up he thought for a bit before answering, "Uh, well, the alfredo chicken carbonara is pretty nice. Or if you want you can get the sweet red wine crab ravioli. Both are very delicious." He thanked the waitress and ordered the alfredo chicken carbonara and told her that Keith needed more time to think about it but the Korean stopped her from leaving. "I'll have the sweet red wine crab ravioli." He said, smiling at the waitress who blushed and nodded her head after taking their orders.

Once she left Keith looked at Lance with a smile. "So... Tell me about yourself." He told him which caused Lance to laugh a little.

"What?"

"No it's just... I hear that most of the time when I'm on first dates... Sorry I didn't mean to be rude." Lance apologized, knowing he was probably going to mess this up and they probably won't have another date ever again because Lance was just inwardly freaking out about everything to himself. "Uh, well, I'm 18 years old and I'm a freshman at Garrison University.  I'm an art major with a minor in theater. I have... a slightly? I don't know I have four siblings. It consists of Mami, Papi, the youngest twins a girl and a boy, my older brother who's sometime is an asshole but he does a lot of crap that still makes him a tolerable person.... My older sister, my older brother is older than her though by a year, and a dog we adopted recently named Blue. But I have a lot of cousins, aunts, and uncles." He said with a small laugh, always loving to talk about his family to others. "How about you Kogane?"

"Oh, uh, not as big as your family. Just my mom and dad. And we jokingly call Shiro my older brother." Keith said with a chuckle, taking a sip from his glass and he placed it down once he was done. "I work at Coran's Bodega. I'm also 18. I didn't go to college because I thought it was a waste of my time." Lance gasped as he heard that.

"You know more and more people want other people who at least has a bachelor's degree right?" Lance informed him.

"Yeah but I got my job because I have job experience and not a lot of college graduates have that." Keith argued.

"Touche my friend. Touche." Even though it has seemed as if they would have gotten into an argument about going to colleges or not things didn't get heated up and Lance was thankful for that. He didn't want Keith to think he was one to push his opinions on someone else which kind of does happen at sometimes but the Cuban male does know when to back off.

Lance thought of other possible topics to add into their conversation but it seemed as if Keith was the one who wanted to initiate the conversations because he then asked Lance, "Why did you come on this date?"

The brunette male blinked as he was asked the question. 'Shoot if I answer with a lie he'll know because Matt probably told him the truth.' He thought so he sighed and did tell him the truth. He told Keith everything, well, that was an exaggeration but most things about Lotor. From when they first met, to when Lance bravely asked Lotor out, of course not when they first had sex in Lotor's car because that's a more private matter but basically most things he could. "And he even started going out with this hot chick named Nyma! A girl! And he told me he was gay!" Lance complained, Keith just watching him in awe. 

'Man, this dude can rant.' Keith thought, softly chuckling because in all honestly, it's what he did as well with Matt when he and Shiro broke up, still listening to the rant Lance was giving him.

"I just..." He stopped when he saw Keith staring at him and he blushed. "Sorry, I get pretty heated up when I think about what Lotor did after we broke up. You know I don't really get how people can easily let go of their exes... For me it takes me awhile."

"People just have their own way of doing things I guess. And, to be honest, I'm kind of in the same boat. I dated my best friend and it was an amazing time... I had a big crush on him since I met him and it felt like a miracle that he even said yes to me because... Well, he was straight. But I guess he still is considering he's now flirting with one of my coworkers..." Keith said with a small sigh.

Lance bit his bottom lip, not wanting the both of them to feel bad on a first date. "Hey now, we were broken up for a reason. And I think that reason was for us to meet one another." He said, giving him a big grin on his face. The grin made Keith smile back and he thanked the waitress for their order, having a rather nice dinner with Lance afterwards. They kept talking about their interests and Lance also told Keith that his parents didn't really want him to be an art major but with his brother and sister already having high paying jobs they just let him do whatever he wanted. Keith told a bit about his own parents and his fascination with motorcycles. When Lance heard the word 'motorcycle' he immediately asked him if he had one.

"Well, yeah of course I do." Keith said, smirking and he set down his fork since he was now full of ravioli. "You want me to ride you back home on it?" Once he heard the question Lance's eye twinkled.

"Of course!" Even though Lance knew most of the things about Keith that he shouldn't have really known, he just played it off as if he didn't know anything about him because, well that's what you're supposed to do on a first date, not act like some creepy stalker. Lance tried his best to finish his carbonara but he was just really full for some reason. He pressed the buzzer on their table and waited for the waitress to come back to them again. She got to them very quickly and gave them their check, making both Keith and Lance reaching for it.

"I got it." They both said at the same time, Lance staring at Keith with a glint in his eyes.

"I suggested the restaurant."

"I have a job."

"I'm a college student."

"Even more of a reason to save your money! Give me the check."

"No."

"If we keep arguing we'll be stuck here forever."

"Fine by me. I wouldn't mind being stuck with you in a room. By ourselves." Lance said, catching Keith off his guard and he blushed, giving Lance a chance to snatch the check away from him and he giggled in glee, grabbing his wallet as he counted how much money he should give them. "Aw shit." Keith mumbled, not prepared to hear such a comment from Lance. "That was not fair Lance McClain. Not fair."

"All is fair with love and war~" He sing songed, giving the waitress the check with his money, well technically his parent's money, on the check and he smirked at Keith. "So you're still giving me a ride yes?" The waitress came back with the change, but Lance was just going to leave it as a tip anyway and told her to keep it. Keith's lips formed into a smirk as well, looking at Lance to see if the Cuban male could really handle a motorcycle ride with him.

"Just don't throw up on my ride and we're good." Keith said, getting up from his seat and pushed the chair in, making his way towards the entrance of the restaurant with Lance. 

Lance gasped as he saw how shiny the motorcycle was and to Keith's surprise he knew not only the brand, but the model number as well. "Oh wow I haven't seen one of these in awhile!" Lance squealed, putting on the motorcycle helmet and waited for Keith to get on. Keith chuckled as he put his own helmet on and started the engine, giving Lance the ride of his life.

"Woohoo! I can get used to this!" Lance shouted over all of the street noise they passed, hugging Keith tightly and the Korean male blushed, thanking the lord that it was slightly dark at that time. Once he made it to Lance's home (luckily it was near the Holt's family home so he knew the neighborhood well enough) he turned off the engine and took off his helmet, wanting to see to it that Lance made it to the door.

"What are you, my dad?" Lance asked him when Keith walked him to the front door.

"No. Just your date that wants to see you get home safely." Under the front door's yellow light, Keith could see Lance's face turning into a nice tomato red color and he chuckled, bravely giving Lance a kiss on his cheek.

"So... second date?" Lance whispered when Keith pulled away, their faces inches away from each other's.

"Text me and we'll arrange it." Keith whispered back, Lance just nodding since he was just lost for words.

"Okay... Well, you get back home safely as well. And you better text me when you do!" He shouted when Keith went back to his motorcycle, just making him chuckle.

"Will do Lance! Will do!" And with that, Keith Kogane drove back to his home, excited to tell Matt the details about his first blind date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HNGH. Okay I finally figured out a way for me to binge post chapters because I thought really hard and to be honest I want you guys to suffer a bit and wait for these chapters so they'll be posted periodically. I'll have a chapter posted everyday until the very last (unless I somehow forget because I am doing summer school). And I'm glad some of you guys are enjoying this and thank you so much for the comments and kudoses! I love you guys in general for all of the support I'm getting. :)
> 
> Also McClain Sibling Ages: Older brother: 25, Older sister: 24, twins: 12, Blue: 2


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He looks exactly like you."  
> "Oh... my... fucking... God."  
> "The guy Lotor and Nyma are both dating... His name is Lance..."  
> \--  
> PS: There's a lot of texting in this chapter so let me break it down for you:  
>  _Italicized_ is Keith and regular font is Lance.

The Cuban male sighed as he set a custom ringtone for Keith, putting a red heart emoji next to his name and sighed once more. He, Pidge, and Hunk were on their break together and Pidge, pushing up her glasses, looked at her laptop as she tried to focus on her essay that was due the following week.

"He was so amazing!" Lance said once again, making Hunk and Pidge groan in frustration.

"Here we go again..." Hunk complained. Sure he was happy for his best friend but he did really need to dial it down a little. And it was just their first date! But what could he do? Lance was always like this whenever he found someone else he liked and he found out that they might like him back.

Lance had a really sweet but sweetly sickening smile on his face and he kept going on about how sweet Keith seemed and they might have been broken up for a reason. Just basically a recap of what he's told them before in their group chat. Pidge decided to put on some earbuds in her ears because it was annoying her already. But since when was Lance not an annoyance to her?

"Look, buddy, I'm happy for you but isn't your train of thought going a bit too fast?" Hunk asked him worriedly, since he knew how his best friend's mind work. Once he gets hooked up on somebody and they show some sign of interest for him, Lance's mind moves a bit too fast and Hunk was worried that he didn't even know because, well... That's how Lance is. "I know you're happy that you finally have a distraction from Lotor but what if you guys have a one night stand and it was just to get both of your minds off of your respected ex boyfriends?"

Lance whipped his head to look at his best friend and sighed. "Hunk, dude, I'm not my high school self again. Okay? I can handle things like this. You know that." Lance said with a small sigh. "And... Even if it is a distraction... Anything is better than mulling over the fact that asshole Lotor broke up with me and lied to me about him being bi."

Pidge took out her earbuds and bit her bottom lip, knowing Lance isn't going to like what she was going to show him but she had to anyway because she was one of his best friends as well. "Dude... You gotta look at this..." Lotor's facebook page was on Pidge's laptop screen and in two different windows Pidge opened up side by side Lotor was with Nyma in one picture and in another he was with a different guy. Who looked a lot like Lance.

"Oh... My... Fucking... God!" Lance screeched, not even wanting to look anymore but who doesn't stalk an ex once they broke up with you?

Pidge scrolled down and showed him pictures of Lotor kissing both Nyma and the Lance look a like in different pictures of course. "They seem to be in a polyamorous relationship with one another... Nyma's got some pictures of Lotor and that other dude in her Facebook as well and that dude they've been with too. Oh no..." Pidge froze as she saw what his first name was.

"Pidge, you look like you've seen a ghost." Hunk commented.

"What? What is it? Spit it out Pidge." Lance frantically said since he couldn't see her laptop screen.

"The guy both Nyma and Lotor is dating... his name is Lance. But his last name is different. But that can't be a coincidence... That Lotor decided to date someone with the same name as you and looks like you as well. L-lance?"

Lance looked blankly at the sky before grabbing his backpack, not wanting to talk about this anymore. "I gotta go, I just remembered that I have an essay to do and I really need to work on it. Thanks for telling me though Pidge. You guys have a good day." Before the two friends of his could say anything back he walked away as quickly as he could and felt some wetness on his cheeks. He found a good place to calm himself down for a bit near a tree that was far from campus and Pidge and Hunk. He sat under it and sobbed for the rest of his break.

He thought things were going good for him for once in his life. Keith made his week so much better with the blind date but now the whole Lotor thing has gone from a disaster to... to even more of a disaster. Maybe they should move their date a bit closer to this weekend instead of next weekend. Lance wants his whole mind off of Lotor. When he thought of that he received a message from Keith asking if he was okay.

(12:30pm)  _You okay?_

(12:32pm) Yeah

(12:33pm)  _Pidge told me a bit about what happened earlier. She wanted me to check up on you for some reason even though I don't really know much about it. What happened?_

(12:34pm) Just my ex boyfriend being an ass to me on social media.

(12:34pm)  _Pfft, been there. Shiro's done some dumb shit to me too on his Facebook and he acts like it doesn't matter to me. Care to explain though or... is that too much?_

(12:35pm) I'll explain but... don't you have work? And boy you text fast.

(12:36pm)  _I can say the same for you. And I do but I'm on break so if I go poof I'm working._

(12:37pm) Fair enough. So, anyway, Pidge shows me his Facebook account right? And the Nyma girl I told you about on our date a couple days ago, she's in one of his pictures. Go figure. BUT, on another picture Pidge showed me, Lotor is with a guy as well. THAT LOOKED EXACTLY LIKE ME. The asshole who's dating Lotor and Nyma has my first name as well.

(12:38pm)  _Woah... Man that's a little fucked up._

(12:39pm) Right?! That shit pissed me off so much I was crying under a big tree before you texted me.

(12:39pm)  _If I had the day off today and knew about this I totally would have given you a ride on my motorcycle._

(12:40pm) Haha, thanks. Even if you did I couldn't. I have class in twenty minutes and I'm trying to keep my eyes from swelling up.

(12:40pm)  _I wasn't lying though. If you ever need me I'm here for you._

When he read that message it took Lance a couple seconds to wrap his mind around it, trying to not overreact on Keith's friendly offer. But he did of course because just over one date, the Cuban college student has a mad crush on him.

(12:40pm)  _Lance?_

(12:41pm) Oh, sorry, Hunk texted me and I had to reply to him for a bit. But... thanks. And if you need a shoulder to cry on I'll lend mine to you.

(12:41pm)  _Haha vrey funny._

(12:42pm) So how was work? Or... how goes work?

(12:43pm)  _Besides suffering from Shiro's horrible flirting and awful pickup lines with Allura... Tolerable. Must be because I had you on my mind all day._

Okay if the 'I'm here for you text' didn't get Lance, which it totally did by the way, this one did. Damn he knew how to make Lance blush and the Cuban boy was embarrassed at how easy it is to make him blush. Was he like that when he dated Lotor? No... No more mention or thoughts about Lotor. That guy is dead to Lance. Dead. This is the Keith era. The weirdly obsessed with motorcycles guy with an awful yet charming mullet hair that doesn't suit a Korean like him. Yes. That Keith. The Keith he's talking to.

(12:44pm)  _Cat got your tongue pretty boy?_

(12:45pm) Shut up! I call other pretty boys 'pretty boy'.... Pretty boy.

(12:46pm)  _Haha. Oh crap, Coran's giving me the death stare. I'll text you later if you're not in class._ _Bye!_

(12:47pm) Make sure to make Shiro trip on his ass while he holds a plate of food near Allura!

(12:48pm)  _Might just do that for you pretty boy._

(12:49pm) Didn't you need to go?

(12:50pm)  _Yeah but I told Coran that I'm on break and he stopped giving me the death stare. I'm safe for now._

(12:51pm) Keith?

(12:51pm)  _Yes Lance?_

(12:52pm) Could... Could we move up the date sooner? I... I want to see you.

(12:53pm)  _Sure. We can do Thursday night since I'm free on Friday._

Thursday night... He had a paper due on Thursday. Shit. Well, he always crammed his papers on the day before the due date so since tomorrow is Wednesday he can just finish all of it then to make more time for other homework on Thursday so his night can be cleared for their date.

(12:54pm) I can make it on Thursday night. Where too?

(12:55pm) _Uh, my place? If that's okay with you! I know it's our second date but I'd like to make a nice meal for you... And show you around my apartment..._

God Lance was blushing like crazy. He has to thank Pidge later because Keith made him forget all about Lotor. What if... what if this was just a set up for them to have a one night stand though? What... what if Hunk was right? Both of them wanted to take their minds off of their ex boyfriends and what if they use sex to do that? Lance took a shaky breath before trying to calm himself down. But he really liked Keith. And this date will probably prove if they really were meant for each other or not. Either way Lance knows two things: Either this next date goes really well for the two of them and Lance can ask Keith to be his boyfriend... Or it goes down a drain and they won't even think about dating each other and probably end up being friends with benefits.

(12:57pm) Sounds great. I gotta go to class now. So see you Thursday pretty boy.

(12:58pm)  _Wait, do... do you want me to pick you up?_

(12:59pm) Hey now I can't let you spoil me with a motorcycle ride every date we have. I'll take the bus. Don't sweat it.

(1:00pm)  _Alright then. See you on Thursday Lance._

With that, Lance went to his next class, wanting the day to be Thursday already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited about this fanfic guys. And it's been awhile since I even got this excited. I'm glad you guys are really enjoying this story!
> 
> Check out my [Tumblr page](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bachewbachew) for updates!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I like you Lance. I really do."  
> "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story's going by really fast but I just have a lot of drama I want to happen between Keith and Lotor (yes i know they didn't even meet yet~~)

Thursday came by so much quicker than Lance anticipated. He was so glad he had that two hour break now because he forgot to finish his essay in Biology before Thursday came since he could just turn it in online on Friday, assuming he could use Keith's laptop or computer if he does stay over... Speaking of staying over he wasn't sure if he should come with a dufflebag or something. Well, it wasn't like Keith said that Lance could stay over for the night... Yet. But that's what this feels like Keith might say. At least to Lance, and Hunk when he heard it. The big guy wasn't pleased to hear that they were going so fast even though that's Lance's 'normal' speed whenever he dated guys. For girls though it was a lot slower because of the way girls worked. Anyway since it was Thursday he was now finished with classes and inputted Keith's address on the app he had open and sighed as he waited for a bus to come by. He thought about what he, Hunk, and Pidge has talked about earlier in the day.

_"Well what if he's just wanting to be sex buddies?" Hunk asked in much concern, not wanting his friend to feel hurt in anyway by this 'Keith' dude he hasn't even met yet._

_"I can deal with that. Besides he's hot. I don't even know how any guy can break up with him. That Shiro dude lost a good looking boyfriend." Lance said with a small laugh._

_Pidge sighed as she heard her two best friends bicker, trying to figure out a situation where Hunk would be happy with Lance's life choices. "Lance is right. He's dealt with stuff like this before. I mean, he's dealing with that asshole Lotor right now and he's doing pretty good after a good two weeks or so. If Lance can handle Lotor being an ass to him after their break up, he can deal with Keith making them sex buddies or just having one night stands as their relationship."_

_"Exactly Pidge. Thank you. I'm a grown male and I can make my own choices. No offense Hunk. I do value and respect your thoughts and opinions because you are my best friend but trust me... I got this." Lance told him while looking into his worried friend's eyes, putting his right hand on his shoulder._

_Hunk sighed but still the words 'I'm worried for you' written all over his face. "Okay okay. But if he does anything to hurt you... You let me and Pidge know about so that I can hurt him personally."_

_Lance chuckled at his best friend's words and nodded his head. "Deal."_

As soon as a bus came to a rolling stop, Lance's thoughts snapped back into the present, quickly getting on the bus and paying for his fare. He looked at his phone once more and clutched onto his ticket since he needed to take two buses to get to Keith's apartment complex. It was kind of far but since Keith had a motorcycle and a license it wouldn't take him that long in the early morning to get to work which was near the Garrison University as well as the other parts of downtown since the university was fairly close to the downtown of Garrison City.

"Now stopping at Second Street." Lance spaced out for a bit until he heard those words and quickly got off, thanking the bus driver for the ride and ran towards the other bus he needed to go to. 'No no no! Don't leave yet!' He thought in his head. If he managed to get on it, he'd get to Keith's apartment complex in ten minutes which is better than waiting for another damn bus to arrive and then get to Keith's apartment complex. Lance somehow managed to make it on the bus, panting as he got on and took an empty seat in the back, texting Keith that he was almost at his house. He could have technically asked Keith to give him a ride but like Lance told him on their texts two days ago: he didn't want Keith spoiling him with all of those nice motorcycle rides. The Cuban male got off again when he was finally close enough to actually walk a block to Keith's apartment complex. He was so excited he wanted to run to it but the brunette also wanted to save his energy.

Once he arrived at the complex he went to the first floor, going to the apartment number 069 since that's the number he kept repeating in his head when he got Keith's address the other day. When he read it, Lance laughed. And he couldn't stop laughing because of the number Keith miraculously got some how.

'69... Wow.' Lance thought, snickering at himself a bit before ringing the doorbell, hoping that it was the right one or else he would feel silly for misreading the text. He heard some crashes a good couple seconds after he rang the doorbell. Following that was someone, presumably Keith, fell onto the floor somehow, hearing the other grunting an 'Ow'. Well he must be really close by the front door if Lance could hear all of that. And Keith was. After all the noise he opened the door for Lance, smiling but rubbed his head which stung in pain a bit.

"Hey Cuban boy." Keith said, sheepishly looking up at him as he quickly put his hand away to help take Lance's backpack. Lance took off his coat and stepped inside, looking at Keith, worried that he had some sort of concussion or something as equivalently bad as that.

"Dude, you sounded like you took a big fall from somewhere." The brunette male said, looking down at Keith's feet and observing that he had no shoes on so he took his shoes off, putting them on a shoe rack near the coat hanger.

Keith chuckled softly, blushing as he embarrassingly admitted, "Well, I was... Rather excited to hear you ring the door bell. So.. I kind of tripped and slipped." Hearing that made Lance blush in return and coughed softly, trying to not show Keith his blush because he would certainly tease him about it.

"Hey, so, uh, how was your day?" Lance asked, trying to start a conversation with him like he always was.

"Eh, it was okay. Besides work I was fine ... and now I get to spend the night with you. I mean, some of the night... Not all of it." Keith stammered, trying to reword his thoughts a bit better, biting his bottom lip as he placed Lance's backpack against the wall in the living room. 'Great job Keith. Way to sound like a weirdo who's after his ass. Well, I mean, I kind of am but I'm trying really hard to be subtle about it!' Keith argued with himself in his thoughts, clearing his throat a bit and decided to give Lance a little tour of his apartment.

"So how was your day? And as you answer, I'll show you were places are and such. This place is fairly small? I mean, to me it's small but I don't even need most of the room because it's just me so yeah..." At one point, Shiro did live in Keith's apartment when they dated, Shiro's stuff scattered in the apartment and from time to time he'd still find some shit he left behind by accident. It's all in a box in the spare room because he's just too chicken to give the crap back to him and Shiro never asked for them back so he figured he didn't need them.

Lance shrugged, not knowing if his day went well or not. "It was... Meh. You know. It wasn't a good day. It wasn't a bad day. It was just... Meh. The only thing I was excited for was our date." He admitted, noting everything Keith showed him, even the door to Keith's bedroom.

The night went on and they first started with a nice homemade meal Keith promised Lance he'd make. It was bibimbap with some sides on the side. The two of them shared it together since the bowl was big, even for both of them. This isn't Lance's first time having Korean food but it was rare for him to even have Korean food. Most of the Korean food he even had was just Korean barbecue and even that can get old at times. But this... Whatever that name was that Keith said that Lance can't pronounce at all, this was amazing.

"What did you say this was again?"

"Bibimbap."

"Bi... Bibibbap...."

"No, Lance, honey.." Keith said with a small laugh. "It's bibimbap."

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't hear the bim part. Well, bibimbap is good. More specifically, your bibimbap is good." Lance said with a soft smile, making Keith blush a bit.

After dinner Lance offered to help Keith with the dishes but Keith had a dishwasher so no help was really needed in Keith's opinion. Lance just had a habit of asking others if they needed help with anything whenever he went to someone's house because that's how he was raised.

Lance sat on the couch in the living room and waited for Keith to come back, texting Pidge and Hunk so far as to what happened as a little update for them since they might have been worrying about him so much. He honestly loved his two best friends but they seriously needed to stop worrying over him in his opinion. When Keith came back the raven haired male turned on the tv and turned off the lights, trying to set the mood for the two of them.

'Oh god.. Okay... Movie time... What do we watch? Horror? What if he hates horror? Good thing is he might cling onto me... The downfall could be him disliking me for choosing horror... I'll just ask him. Fuck logic and just ask him Keith Kogane!' Keith thought in his head, obviously overthinking the situation a little.

"Hey, uh, you have time for a movie?" Keith asked him, wanting Lance to stay with him as much as he possibly can. He loved Lance's company and he was pretty sure Lance felt the same way too.

Lance looked at his phone but that was just giving him time to think if he really wanted to stay longer or not. Fuck it. He really liked Keith and didn't care if this ended up being a one night stand. At least he can say if Keith had a hotter body than Lotor did right? "Ah, I have time." Lance said with a small smile, making Keith sigh in relief and he used the tv remote to get onto his Netflix account, slowly and carefully sliding next to Lance a bit closer than he was before.

"So, what do you want to watch? Rom com? Horror? Action? Maybe some superhero movie?" Keith asked, not so sure what Lance really wanted to watch.

"Uh, let's go with... Me Before You." Lance randomly said, not having the time to watch the movie yet. His sister said this one was a real tear jerker and that the ending sucked but it was still an emotional romantic tragedy movie nevertheless.

"Alright." Keith softly said, playing the movie and set the remote down on the table. After what seemed like a painful half hour, Keith noticed at how they were at a romantic part of the movie and he decided to put his arm around Lance's shoulder, making the Cuban look at the arm and Keith before boldly leaning onto his chest. 'So far... So good...' Keith thought, trying to put all of his actions in place.

Another big chunk of the movie passed and Lance was starting to cry because of how sad it was. Sniffling sadly he wiped his eyes a little with the end of his shirt's sleeve. Keith chuckled softly and grabbed some tissues for him but stopped as Lance stared at him with big wet eyes. Oh no... He looked adorable like this. 'Restrain yourself Kogane... You said you'd take this slow.' He thought, gently wiping the other's tears off of his cheeks for him and gently held the tissue up for him, letting Lance blow into the tissue.

"Thanks." Lance said, his voice a bit nasally due to the mucus building up a bit in his nose from all of the crying he's done. Keith couldn't hold back anymore and wanted to kiss him... So... So badly. It was the second date but this attraction was far greater than the attraction he had for Shiro was. In fact, his love for Lance felt so strong right now it kind of scared him.

"Lance?" Keith breathlessly said, making the Cuban boy turn his head towards him once again to look at his face.

"Y-yes Keith?" And before Lance could even think about what Keith was going to say next, he felt warm lips on his own, the Korean male passionately kissing the Cuban male, his right arm now wrapped around Lance's slim waist, trying to pull him closer.

During the kiss, Lance closed his eyes and kissed him back. Keith, being slightly bold for some reason, gently licked the bottom of Lance's bottom lip, trying to ask for entrance to his mouth without having the need to use words because oh how sweet Lance's lip tasted. Did he put on some sort of lip balm? That must be it... Or else how could Lance's lips taste like peaches? Blushing madly, Lance didn't know if they should deepen the kiss or not but then he thought 'Fuck it!' and opened his mouth for the other, feeling Keith's warm tongue entering his own. This was much different than the deep tongue kisses he's gotten from Lotor before. The kiss Keith is giving him is... Passionate. Yet... sensual at the same time. Lance softly moaned as Keith freely explored his mouth, their tongues occasionally pressing up against each other's as Keith did so.

When Lance needed to breathe he pulled away, a string of saliva following him and Keith managed to lick it up without it falling onto the couch. Lance softly breathed as he tried his best to regain his breaths, feeling slightly aroused from the kiss Keith passionately gave him.

After a certain amount of silence between them has passed, Keith cleared his throat and said, "Uh, can... Can I just... tell you something truthfully. Right now?"

Lance, lost for words, nodded his head and waited for the other to tell him what he needed to tell Lance.

"I like you Lance. I really do."

Without any hesitation, Lance replied with a soft smile and nodded his head. "Me too." In a small, shaky breath, he added, "A lot."

Keith sighed in relief and he kissed his cheek, now believing in miracles. "I was so scared to tell you. I thought it would be weird to tell someone you liked them on the second date but I chanced it anyways..."

Lance laughed and moved himself so he was facing Keith as they cuddled together on the couch, the ending credits now playing on the tv. "I was worried too. I mean, I was told I go fast in relationships but... Sometimes fast works for some people you know?"

Keith chuckled and kissed Lance's head, wanting to kiss the Cuban male forever and ever if he could. "Could... could you stay for the night?"

Upon hearing those words Lance gasped and a deep blush crept on his cheeks. "Keith, you bold guy... Do you have sex with your dates on the second date? And I thought I was a fast person when it came to relationships!" He said, obviously teasing of course but with the intentions Keith had earlier he really wouldn't oppose towards that suggestion.

"Only if the other wants to have sex with me on the second date." Keith replied, making Lance stop laughing and blush once again, swallowing softly as he felt himself not being able to hold up his walls that protected him any longer.

"What if the other person says yes?" The Cuban male stupidly asked.

"Then we make love in my room." Keith huskily whispered, making Lance's length twitch a little bit.

"Make love with me then." Lance softly whispered back, his arms wrapped around Keith's neck and they started kissing once more, Keith's arms moving downwards as he easily picked Lance up and moved them to his room, closing his bedroom door with his right foot as he went inside.

'Thank god I bought condoms and lube...' Keith thought with a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup... it might get rated m in the next chapter. ;)  
> *freaks out because I don't really know how to put a lot of detail when it comes to gay sex* ahhhh hopefully it's okay though ;-; I do know how shit works between same sex couples. I just hope it isn't repetitive or something smh. if I end up disliking what I wrote I might skip the sex scene unless someone is willing to help beta read that chapter.  
> ALSO I NEVER HAD A KISS BEFORE SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL A KISS IS LIKE OTHER THAN FROM READING A SHIT TON OF YAOI AND FANFICTIONS. ;-;


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get real hot and real steamy in Keith's bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this smut writing is good enough to even been called smut ;-;  
> Also, because I wanted shit to be very detailed, this is a long ass chapter. I'm betting the smutty chapters are gonna be the longer chapters so yeah xP

Lance moaned as he kept kissing Keith as he was brought to his room, running his hand through Keith's long hair as Keith gently placed him on his bed, his back hitting the soft blankets and the mattress that supported both of their weights. Keith concentrated on the passionate kiss but his right hand rummaged around one of the open drawers on his nightstand, trying to find the lube and condoms he's bought yesterday when he was over thinking about their date and how it should have went. He was so glad he ended up buying them though because he second thought his own thoughts and almost decided not to buy said condoms and lube. The taller male didn't even bother turning on the lights in the room because not only he was too lazy, but he was just too worked up from the pleasure he's been receiving just from Lance's own mouth and tongue. Placing the condoms and lube next to their bodies, Keith kept kissing the Cuban male but Lance eventually pulled away for air, trying his best to keep up with the pace. If there's anything Lance was bad at in a relationship on his end, it was trying to breathe with his nose during long and passionate tongue kisses. For some reason, he always had difficulty remembering to breathe whenever he was in such a kiss but who could blame him? It was very stimulating and all Lance could think about was trying to make himself and his partner feeling good, not remembering to breathe.

"You know, you're a good kisser." Lance said with a shaky laugh, kissing Keith's nose after he made such a comment. Keith chuckled in response and started to take out a condom from the box that held them, trying to be casual with all of his movements.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself." Keith teased.

Lance gasped in exaggeration, looking as offended as he possibly could. "Excuse me Kogane? Me? A bad kisser?"

"Yeah you sounded like you were having a hard time breathing through your nose~" Keith teased once more, always loving to see Lance's little reactions to his words whenever Keith got the chance to tease him. Lance blushed and thanked the lord that Keith didn't think about turning on the lights because man he felt like he was red as a tomato.

"It's not my fault you're such a good kisser." Lance commented, taking off his sweater and shirt, tossing them on Keith's bedroom floor as he did so. Keith chuckled at how eager Lance seemed through his actions. He thought he should have taken things slowly but guess not if Lance wanted him that badly.

"Hey, don't get naked without me pretty boy." Keith whispered into his ear, Lance slightly shivering and let out a shaky sigh, trying to compose himself as much as he could.

'Oh god he's too hot for me...' Lance thought in his head as he tried his best to see in the dark. Well, it wasn't all too bad really... There was a little moon light that came from the window above them that did provide some light in the room from them. Lance's mind was blowing up when he felt Keith's hands on his body, gently caressing it carefully as if Lance was some fragile object. Lance did his best not to shiver within every touch Keith made on his naked chest, Keith's cold hands feeling oddly good on Lance's warm body.

"You're beautiful..." Keith muttered, even though he could barely see Lance though he was imagining what it would have been like if he did turn on the lights which he now regrets so much. He wanted to see Lance in all of his naked glory. Lance's blush continued to stay on his cheeks, softly swallowing as he felt the other staring at him.

"D-don't just stare..." He stammered, wanting Keith to do more than just ogle at him. When he heard that, Keith's mind just snapped a little. Of course he was going slow and easy on him but now that he said he wanted Keith to do more than just stare at him, it made him want to do more to please Lance. Keith gave him a small kiss before taking off his gloves and shirt, stripping off his clothes as fast as he possibly could.

"Now, what to do with you~" Keith purred, making Lance shudder once again in anticipation, wondering how Keith would wreck his body tonight. Would Keith even go as far as to give him a blowjob in their foreplay? Or just jump straight into sex without giving anything a second thought? All the fantasizing made him unaware about how hard he was getting in real life, making Keith chuckle as he saw the hardening bulge through his pants.

"You seem to be getting hard even though I didn't do anything to you yet Lance." Keith whispered into his ear, knowing Lance might have a thing for his voice. Lance softly shuddered once again, trying to build some restrain from Keith because he didn't want to come just because Keith whispered into his ear. That'd be embarrassing and Lance wouldn't really know how to feel afterwards if he even knew that he had a voice kink of sorts. Keith chuckled and kissed Lance's neck, trying to see if there was a spot on his neck that made him want to squirm a little. While he was doing that he used his hand and gently palmed Lance's hard on, making Lance moaning in response.

"Keith... Hey... That's not fair." Lance said with a small laugh, trying to think of something that he could do to Keith while Keith was trying to please him. But everything he thought of included with Keith needing to stop pleasing him or just them sucking each other off in a 69 position but since it's their first time of course Lance wanted everything to be very sensual. He didn't want to rush them at all since they were already rushing their relationship with each other but going slow in sex is nice considering the last time he had sex was super rough and annoying for some reason. He inwardly shook his thoughts away from Lotor, wanting to only think about Keith tonight because that's what this was all about. Lance and Keith. He liked that a lot for some reason. Keith snapped Lance back into reality once more and he moaned loudly, not even holding himself back when Keith managed to find a sweet spot on Lance's neck.

'Right on his left nape.' Keith thought, smirking as he left dark marks on Lance's beautiful chocolate brown skin, wanting the world to see that this Cuban male was all his and his alone. When Keith got into relationships, he gets a bit possessive of his significant other very easily which was why he was leaving the marks on Lance's neck in the first place. Lance softly moaned when he felt Keith's lips sucking on his neck, clutching onto Keith's shoulders and panted softly, trying to not come just from Keith's hand on his hard on as well as Keith's lips on his neck.

"Come on... Just let me take off my pants and boxers..." Lance whined, not able to take the teasing anymore and wants more than just an indirect rub on his hard cock. Hearing the words made Keith chuckle and he stopped making the marks on Lance's beautiful neck, taking his time to unzip Lance's pant zipper and pulled off his pants, swiftly taking off his boxers afterwards to reveal his hard cock.

"Damn you're hard!" Keith said with a small laugh, Lance pouting as the other touched it with his finger like it was some foreign object even though they both had the same body parts because they both were male. "Really hard..." Keith then muttered, staring at it in fascination and he gently pumped it, hearing Lance groan in pleasure and smiled when he did so, liking to hear Lance's voice when he pleased the Cuban male. Because when he does hear them it just lets Keith know that he's doing something that's good, which is what Keith wants. Well, hopefully he's doing alright.

Lance groaned as he felt the other gently pumping his hard dick, trying to get him to come. Of course, Lance was still holding himself back from coming onto Keith's hand because he wanted this night to last for as long as it could, even though he was getting some what tired though he of course, didn't even want to think about mentioning that he was slightly tired. The brunette male let out another moan, eyeing Keith's length in the process and still wondered what they could do that'll please the both of them. "Shouldn't... shouldn't you relieve yourself as well? You're getting as hard as I am." Lance teased, giggling softly as he sat up and decided to just help Keith out instead of not doing anything besides staring at it.

Keith softly chuckled as he heard the other's suggestion but blushed when he felt Lance's soft hands jerking off his hardened length. God it felt amazing. He knew it felt good when other's literally give you their hand but always more so with the person you love. "Ah, Lance..." He moaned, being somewhat of a vocal one himself no matter what position he was to be in a relationship. Lance seemed like the one to hold back his moans though which kind of frustrated him since he wanted to hear him feeling really good no matter what Lance must have thought about it. "Lance, you know you don't have to be quiet. My neighbors... ngh... Have sex in their apartments all the time and I always have to hear them. I want you to let your voice out and not give a damn." Keith spoke into his ear, making Lance shiver once more and he eventually let out his moan. A rather loud one too which made Keith smile in response, kissing the back of Lance's ear and pumped faster, Lance copying Keith's pace and they both groaned and panted, the couple feeling a tightness near their tip and eventually came. The release spilled onto their stomachs, making a mess but Keith didn't mind and Lance didn't either. Both of them ended up in a heated kiss, Lance wiping his hands on the bed sheets and grabbed Keith's hair, loving how soft it was in his hands. Keith grabbed the lube as he kept kissing him sloppily, putting some of the lube on his fingers as well as Lance's entrance, making him softly moan in between kisses in the process. They pulled away to breathe, a string of saliva connecting their lips and this time, Lance licked it up before it even got to fall onto the bed, looking at Keith with much lust in his eyes.

"God you're perfect." Keith muttered but continued to look at him, too afraid that Lance would want to back out as soon as he put his finger inside of him. "U-um, can... ah, may I?" Keith asked him, Lance nodding in agreement because he was just breathless and out of words to even say to him tonight, wanting their actions to do the work for him.

But even if he did want that, he still answered him but with a small, breathless voice. "Go ahead." And with that, Keith gently inserted his first finger into the other, hearing a moan from Lance's mouth afterwards which made Keith smile, liking the fact that it made Lance feeling good.

"Too cold?" Keith asked him, talking about the lube and Lance shook his head.

"If anything I'm too warm to even tell the difference." Lance said with a small laugh, trying his best not to move his hips. Man, it has been awhile since he last had sex with ... with his ex boyfriend. No wonder Lance was all sensitive. As he thought that, Keith was gently moving his finger around, trying to stretch out the other as much as he could with the first finger.

"Tell me if it's too much for you okay Lance?" Keith told him, Lance nodding his head in response to his question.

"O-oh!" Lance suddenly moaned, gasping softly and he bit his bottom lip, embarrassed that he was just that sensitive to a foreign finger.

Upon hearing him moan, Keith inserted another finger, trying to think of something else to do to stimulate Lance's body even more so. 'Maybe...' Keith thought, looking at Lance's round nipples and gently leaned forward, kissing Lance before leaning down and making his lips come into contact with the Cuban's nipples.

When he felt his lips on his nipples Lance moaned louder than he has before, his body slightly shivering from the pleasure and he gently hugged Keith, trying to get their bodies closer than they ever had. "Ah... K-keith... M-my nipples... they're sensitive..." Lance moaned, trying to get him to stop him from over stimulating him. But that was the entire point which made Keith laugh when Lance just told him that they were sensitive.

"Darling... That was the point." He said and continued to suck Lance's right nipple once more, using his free hand to pinch his left nipple, causing the brunette male to let out a string of sexy moans from his mouth, making Keith shudder a bit when he heard that. Damn. Everything about Lance was just... More than enticing. It was... How could he put it? Enchanting? That's probably the best word he could find right now. Yeah. Lance was just enchanting.

Lance tried covering his mouth with his hands, because he thought the noises he made were too loud but Keith stopped him, taking his free hand and held Lance's hand in order to prevent him from muffling such wonderful sounds. "Don't. I won't be able to hear you." Keith whispered into his ear, making Lance emit another moan, his head turning towards the other side in embarrassment and he looked at one of the walls in Keith's bedroom, seeing some pictures of Keith and Matt on a cork board that's hung up on the wall. It was a good distraction but Keith added a third finger in Lance's entrance which made him moan once more, panting afterwards and he felt himself wanting to release again.

"Keith!" He sweetly moaned, covering his face in embarrassment. "I-I'm coming!" Before Keith could even say a word, Lance did as he warned, spilling his come all over Keith's rough hand and he chuckled, pulling his fingers out and licked the come that clung onto the hand he used to stretch Lance's entrance, looking at his love as he did so who peaked through his hand to see what Keith was doing, only to make himself even more embarrassed than ever.

"Don't lick it!" Lance softly whined, not even sure if it tasted good anymore because he left his fruit diet when Lotor dumped him. The plea made the Korean chuckle deeply, shaking his head as he kept licking it all off, making his hand a bit cleaner than it was before.

"Hmmm~ I don't think so. Plus I think it tastes amazing darling." Keith said, kissing Lance's cheek before ripping a condom open and putting it on him, adding more lube on the condom and more so on Lance's entrance, wanting this to be as painless as possible for him. He knew he should have stretched the entrance more than he did earlier but he was just getting very impatient. Usually Keith can hold back but... With such a beautiful lover in front of him, he wouldn't be able to at all. "May I?"

Lance giggled and looked at him before kissing him on his lips. "You have to stop asking me before you do shit. If you keep doing that, it'll become a bad habit. As long as I'm feeling good... You can w-wreck my ass." Lance said with a blush. Hearing that caused some sort of switch to flick on in Keith, making him hold the other tightly in his arms and gently pushed in him without any warning, causing both of them to moan loudly.

"Fu-ck you are ti-ight." Keith panted, trying to let Lance adjust to his size and hold still for a bit, feeling Lance clinging onto him as well. "You okay Lance?"

Lance nodded his head, his hair hitting onto Keith's chest as he did so and he swallowed softly, looking up at him with a small smile. "I'm okay. Don't worry about me Keith. I love you so this is fine."

Keith groaned, trying his damnest not to just wreck his ass right now because he wanted Lance to enjoy everything and every moment. He didn't want their first to be really crappy. He wanted it to be a momentous occasion. He wanted their first to be significant, engraved into Lance's brain. And unforgettable too. "Lance, any more of this sweet talk from you and you might not be able to attend to class for a week because of sore hips." Keith teased, making Lance laugh.

"I wouldn't mind that big boy~" Lance purred, causing Keith's switch to turn on yet again, gently but some what roughly pounding into his ass as he hugged him, the other letting out moans but it sounded choppy because Keith was just ramming into him as hard as he could. Well, that's what Lance felt like. Needless to say, Keith could go much faster than this and as he was thinking it, Lance moaned, "Harder!", causing Keith to go as hard as he could. "Do-don't stop... And go faster Keith! Ah!" Lance felt his prostate being rammed into over and over again, causing a loud string of moans exiting his mouth for the people in the apartments next to them, above and below them to hear. How wonderful this all felt. The thickness and length of Keith's dick pounding into him, over and over. The room now smelling heavily of sweat and sex, panting and moaning coming out of both of their mouths. Keith desperately trying to please Lance and Lance unable to say anything but Keith's name, over and over again like his life depended on it. Until both of them reached their climax, the familiar tightness of them wanting to release.

"I-I'm gonna come!" Lance warned, Keith nodding his head in response.

"M-me too Lance. Me too." With one last and rough push into Lance from Keith, Keith groaned and Lance moaned as they came. Keith's release filling up into the condom while Lance's spilling onto his stomach, creating a messier mess than they had before hand. Pulling out of his love, Keith groaned, taking off the condom and tying it before he threw it in the trash can, gently lying down on top of a much exhausted Lance who was still panting, trying to recover from a blissful round of sex.

"Okay... That felt amazing." Lance said, all tired and worn out from the pleasure he's received from his boyfriend.

"Agreed." Keith commented with a small pant, kissing him lovingly which made Lance giggle.

"We should go to sleep love. We can spend the day with each other tomorrow." The Korean told him, making Lance smile in return and kissed his cheek, hugging him as he finally closed his eyes and slept peacefully. Once Lance fell asleep, Keith did as well, their soft snores filling the room as they slept peacefully in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh this took me such a long time. I'm glad I wrote it though. And I feel really proud. I hope you guys like this chapter and that it also wasn't cringey or anything. I seriously need a beta tester for this i swear to god (i know i might have some run ons.... shit) other than that please continue giving me kudoses, subscriptions, and comments. I love you guys for staying with me on this fanfic and for giving all of your support! :)  
> Next chapter is coming tomorrow (hopefully).


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance ditches his Friday classes to spend more time with Keith. They make an agreement on what they want their relationship to be and get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just deleted all of the chapter titles I gave each title. Although I'm a bit sad about that it saves me time and I won't have to focus so much on making titles and more so on the chapter. Also I took the day off yesterday to just chill because I needed it and I was so tired for some reason. So today you might get two chapters if I feel like writing two chapters to make it up to you guys. Who knows.
> 
> Also: For the text conversation they have here: Pidge is in italics, Hunk is in underline and Lance is in normal font

Keith woke up first even though he really didn't have any more energy to even wake up in the first place. He just wanted to surprise Lance with a nice breakfast and coffee to drink. He chuckled as he saw the naked Cuban male on his bed, thinking how perfect it looked. 'Maybe I can just take a picture...' He thought, slowly going towards his phone on his nightstand, a bit low on battery since he didn't even bother charging it last night because he was tired after making love to Lance. He took several pictures and decided to make a nice one his home screen and maybe later he could get a good picture of Lance waking up, possibly making that his lock screen. Yes he was definitely head over heels for him. And although he was, he also wanted to see if Lance was also head over heels for him as well. He was hoping this was more than just them trying to get over their ex boyfriends. The Korean male did want to be in a relationship with the brunette if he was even given the chance to. He sighed with a soft smile forming on his lips, walking towards the kitchen to get started on their breakfast. This morning's breakfast would include some french toast, with scrambled eggs on the side and coffee for the both of them since Keith's too lazy to even cook whatever he wanted so early in the morning.

As he got cooking, Lance woke up to the aroma of breakfast slowly drifting into Keith's bedroom. Waking up, he yawned and stretched his arms, legs, and back, sore from his sleeping position. Once he got his feet on the floor and decided to walk to the kitchen he winced at the hip pain, blushing when he recollected last night's... uh... steamy events. 'Oh god.. I can't believe I had sex with Keith.. Oh shit, Pidge and Hunk must be worried... I gotta update them what happened.' He thought, quickly grabbing his phone and sat back down, not even going to make himself walk since his hips hurts like hell. He saw the notifications flooding his phone's lock screen and groaned, knowing just from the messages he saw from Hunk that they were worried Keith did something bad to him.

(12:30pm) Buddy, I will call the police if he does something bad to you.

(12:45pm)  _Dude why aren't you answering to your texts?! Hunk is freaking out!_

*missed call from Pidge*

*missed call from Hunk*

(12:50pm)  _Bro, seriously, pick up your phone!_

(1:30am) Okay, I'm calling it out right now that you're either tied up or had sex with the dude. Either way you owe me for making me freaked out and thank Pidge for being able to calm me down. YOU OWE ME MCCLAIN.

Lance chuckled at the texts and went to their group chat texting them an apology.

(10:16am) Hey guys! Sorry for making bros so worried. And yeah, uh, Keith... Might have... banged me last night?

(10:17am)  _Dude, I'm in my stats class right now._

(10:17am) Yeah and why aren't you in class? We have that essay due today.

(10:18am) Ah, yeah that. I uh, I told the professor I couldn't make it because of personal reasons and she let me slide and email it to her by a pdf document~

(10:20am) Lance, I totally hate you now. You know, I would be missing a lot of classes too if I were just like you. But Shay and I know how to hold back, unlike some people.

(10:20am) Woah woah woah big guy! You saying I can't control my dick

(10:21am) Yes, I am saying you have no control over your dick or your sexual desires.

(10:22am) Pfft, well at least I won't be pent up from not having sex in like what months? When was the last time you and Shay got down and dirty?

(10:23am)  _Guys seriously, I'm trying to not get on this professor's bad side and the worst way possible is to have your phone constantly buzzing in class._

(10:24am) If you're that worried turn your phone off?

(10:25am)  _Ugh, I probably will. You guys just stop fighting. Congrats Lance for getting banged by Keith but if he does something to hurt you Matt will personally beat him up, just saying._

(10:26am) For your information, the last time Shay and I got dirty was last month in fact.

(10:27am)  _And stop talking about your guys' sex lives! I don't need to know that. Hell I'm not even old enough to have legal sex yet so no sex talk._

(10:28am) Oh, gotta go, Keith's coming back with breakfast! Good luck in class guys and Hunk remember to lend me your notes~ <3 Luv you buddy.

(10:29am) God damn it... Fine. But you owe me.

Lance locked his phone and placed it on the nightstand on his side of the bed, smiling when he saw Keith bringing in a tray of breakfast, putting it on a table in his room.

"Hey handsome." Lance said, liking the fact that Keith was walking around naked while only wearing an apron.

"Hey to you too pretty boy. Did you sleep well?" Keith asked him, kissing his head after he set down the tray of food. "I hope I didn't break you last night." The raven haired male said with a laugh, letting Lance lean on his shoulder as he hugged him.

"Mmmm~ I wouldn't mind if you broke me but I'm fine. Just... sore you know?" Lance said with a blush, kissing Keith's neck and gently sucked on it, wanting to make dark marks on his neck now since he knew he probably had a lot from Keith from last night.

"If I show up with these at work tomorrow I'll get teased about them." Keith said with a laugh. "Would you like breakfast Lance?" Keith asked him. Lance nodded his head and slowly as well as carefully made his way towards the table, gently sitting on the chair and tried his best not to wince at the hip pain he was having.

'Oh god my hips hurt like shit.' He thought, but smelled the food and felt himself salivating a little. "Wow! This smells amazing Keith!" The Cuban male commented before chowing down on the french toast, sipping his coffee after he chewed and swallowed, proceeding to do the same with every other bite until he had no more left.

Keith just watched him in amusement, laughing at how cute his partner was. Well, he actually didn't know if Lance considered him as a partner or even as a potential partner. He wanted to bring it up but he didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable about it as well. He sat across from him, slowly working on his own breakfast as well and occasionally glanced at the beautiful Cuban boy in front of him. God he really was beautiful in Keith's eyes.

"So, Lance... Does... Does this make us boyfriends? Partners?..." He chewed on a piece of french toast before slowly swallowing on it, staring at his food a bit and paused before adding in a whisper, "Lovers?"

Lance sipped on his coffee and choked on it as he was asked such a question. He wanted to say lovers but he knew even at this stage that their relationship with each other was to young to even let them be called lovers. Maybe boyfriends was a good start and even partners if both of them felt comfortable enough to call each other that. He wiped his mouth with a tissue and folded it in half, putting it on his empty plate after and looked at Keith. "Keith, we're... We're not ready to be called lovers yet. It's way too early for that." He said with a small smile. "But we can start out as boyfriends."

Hearing that first part kind of disappointed Keith but it was way too early for them to even be called lovers. But his eyes lit up as he heard the last sentence being spoken, looking at him with much joy. "R-really? You don't mind going out with a guy with a mullet cut who happens to also love motorcycles?"

Lance laughed at such a preposterous question, taking his hand afterwards and softly kissed it. "Of course I'd love to go out with you Keith. I told you I would love to be your boyfriend anyway did I not?" The brunette asked him, wiggling his eyebrows up and down as he waited for his answer.

"O-of course I heard but I didn't know for sure if you wanted to be in a serious relationship with me or not so I had to ask to get my answer." Keith said with a blush on his cheeks, embarrassed beyond belief for some reason. Seeing Keith blush made Lance laugh, softly squeezing Keith's hand as he did so.

"Hmmm~ Then we're boyfriends. Unless you cheat on me. Or.. or.. uh.... Suck some other guy's dick when we're not in a threesome. Or..." Lance rambled, trying to think of things a guy or girl might do in a relationship that made Lance break it off with them.

"Woah Lance, I get it. I'll only please you. How about that?" Keith asked him.

Lance stopped rambling and blushed, nodding instead and he smiled softly. "I'd like that. And... I'd only please you as well. Er, well, not just sexually you know. Oh god, I'll... I'll just be quiet for now so you can keep eating."

Keith laughed and has almost forgotten about his breakfast since he was so entranced by Lance's lovely voice. "Hmm, but, I love it when you talk so... Would you be opposed to talking about yourself some more? I know some things about you but I don't know a whole lot about you and I do wish to know everything about you Lance. And I mean everything." Keith continued to eat his breakfast and Lance blushed once again but nodded his head, agreeing to tell the other everything there was about him.

He talked more about his family, about how his parents immigrated to America, how most of his life went. All of the guys he's previously dated, though he felt Keith's anger each time he brought up a new guy so he decided to talk about all the girls he's dated as well, but... That didn't do too much good either. So he then talked about Hunk since Keith knew more about Pidge than he knew about Hunk.

"Hunk is like... This amazing smart ass kid. One time in high school he kept correcting me and Pidge on our grammar like some sort of demonic grammar Nazi when he got into our high school's AP Lit class." Lance said with a grin. "You know you guys should meet some time soon. Hunk got worried scared that you'd be mean to me or you were in some sort of bike gang and wanted to tie me up. If you meet him it'll put his worries at ease." Lance suggested, his grin still on him.

Keith laughed, finally done with his breakfast (he was some what of a slow eater) and wiped his mouth with the tissue he got for himself, putting it on his plate as well. "Well, I'd be honored to meet him. Sounds like a good guy. But.. How the hell did he get his name?"

"I think the doctors misread his mother's handwriting but they all thought it was a sign that he was going to be... well a hunk. And you know, if he was gay I think I would have absolutely gone for him." Lance said with a small laugh.

"Hmm, now I have to meet him. I can't let him secretly steal you from me without me noticing." Keith said with a small chuckle, the statement causing Lance to blush.

"So, since I told you about me, why don't you tell me more about you?" Lance said, moving towards Keith's side and sat on his lap, wanting to cuddle with him because he could. Keith chuckled and he picked the other up, gently carrying him to the bed so they had a comfier place to cuddle on.

"Sure thing babe." Keith said, kissing Lance's neck and he told his boyfriend more about him. He excluded anything with Shiro in it because, well, he didn't want to praise Shiro in any way and he had a bad habit of doing that even though he isn't really on good terms with Shiro anymore. It was mainly about his parents and his grandparents as well as how Matt suddenly became a good friend of his and even how he met Coran who he now looks up to as well. Overall, Keith didn't really tell much about himself because he told Lance most of what he could really tell over text and on their first date they had together.

"Well, as much fun as that was, I want to do things with you other than talking~" Keith said into his ear, nibbling on Lance's earlobe which made Lance squeal a bit, a blush quickly creeping on his face as he did so.

"Mmmm~ Just a quickie~" Lance giggled, which caused Keith to proceed with what he wanted to do next which really wasn't much to be honest. Just some dirty talk along with more fingering and jerking Lance off. Basically anything to make Lance feel good without having the Cuban do anything in return for Keith. Besides, he could always jerk off later in the bathroom if he really had too but Keith knew how to hold himself back.

It was around 2 when Lance decided to go back to his dorm but he really did want to stay and keep Keith more company. He needed to work on other assignments he's procrastinated on and reassure Hunk and Pidge he wasn't kidnapped or anything.

"So... Next date?" Keith asked him, already wanting to make plans with his boyfriend as soon as possible.

"Hmmm... Well, how about instead of a date... You meet my friends Hunk and Pidge... But... You kind of already know Pidge." Lance suggested.

"Sounds great! Where should we all go?"

"The place you work at~" Lance said, knowing Keith was going to refuse because Shiro worked there but he needed to know if Shiro was hot or not and to let Shiro know that Keith is permanently taken by a gorgeous Cuban boy. Upon hearing his words, Keith's face fell and it looked like as if most of the color was drained out of him.

"No... No fucking hell. Sorry Lance, I love you to death but you aren't going to Coran's restaurant." He defensively said, making Lance pout in frustration.

"First of all, you have a new boyfriend. So you should start getting over Shiro and his dick. Second, I want to meet Coran. Third, I want to let Shiro know that you are taken and he can never have you back no matter how hard he wants you to be back with him. Because he's not treating you correctly at all even though you guys have been friends for years." Lance huffed, upset at both Keith and Shiro.

Keith sighed and was in a huge dilemma. Sure it would be nice for Lance to come and visit for once. But he just... He wasn't sure if Lance should face Shiro yet. Or if Lance should even look at Allura. God he didn't want another boyfriend being stolen by another girl.

"I ... Okay." He surprisingly agreed, actually wanting Lance to let Shiro know he's rightfully taken by said Cuban beauty.

"You can go. But on two conditions: You don't tease me too much and you behave."

Lance's eyes brightened up and he smiled, hugging him and he kissed him passionately, happy that Keith has agreed to let him have a 'date' at Coran's restaurant.

"Hmmm you won't regret this. I promise that." Lance said while cuddling with him before he put on his clothes to get ready to leave.

'Oh trust me... I kind of am regretting this right now...' Keith thought in his head, rethinking his choice already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm getting a bit tired but that's expected. It's 11:17pm right now and I skipped a potential sex scene because... I'm tired. Anyways no second chapter and no regrets on that because I don't want to be too sleepy when I write said chapter.
> 
> And wow I got lazy at the very end... Well, feedback is always welcome in my inbox! I'll make necessary changes if I have to.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes to the Five Lions Bistro to meet Coran and to show off how much he loves Keith in front of Shiro. Little did he know that Shiro, was one hot dude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a month. Stuff happened and I have summer school. And unfortunately I got hooked on Stardew Valley but I'll try my best to update every now and then. (It shamed me that I had to literally skim this story I made to figure out where tf I left off >.<")  
> Anyways, to the story!  
> Also remember: Italicized is Keith and regular font is Lance

Lance jumped out of bed when he heard his phone blaring out his alarm tone, immediately smashing his finger on the touch screen to turn it off. He was about to go back to bed like any other Saturday but once he saw  _which_  Saturday it was he stumbled out of his bed, fixing himself up in the bathroom and cursed in Spanish, knowing he might be late for the day he's been waiting for ever since Keith unwillingly allowed him to visit the Five Lions Bistro. Keith had to take the day off for him so that they were able to freely talk without anyone pestering the said Korean boy to clean up tables or to bring in orders. Since Coran knew about Keith's new boyfriend, he allowed Keith to take the day off so he could show Lance around the restaurant and how it functioned as a little extra for their date.

It was getting close to being 11:30am and Lance needed to get the hell out of his house as soon as he possibly could. Keith offered to come over and pick him up on his sweet motorcycle but Lance didn't want to be spoiled with unlimited motorcycle rides, even though he really loves that damn thing just as much as he loves Keith. He heard his phone chime with his text tone and he rushed to get it, squinting a bit since he didn't have his contacts in yet and put the iPhone closer towards his face.

(11:12am)  _I'm in front of your house._

Lance blushed and panicked a bit, not being fully dressed by any means and his hair still needed to be fixed.

"Oh hello Keith! Lance is still sleeping..." He heard his mother's booming voice from their house's thin walls. Shit. Of all the people to actually answer the door for Keith it had to be his mother. The questions his mami will ask him.

'Ai dios mios! Why did she answer the door?!' He thought in his head, picking out something decent for their date and quickly combing his hair, brushing his teeth as fast as he could afterwards. He double checked himself again for a minute and grabbed his phone as well as his wallet, putting on socks along the way and almost collided with his mother's body.

"Mijo your boyfriend is here." She cooed, wagging her eyebrows a bit to tease him. If there was anything Mrs. McClain loved doing most it's teasing her children.

"Mami! I know. He sent me a text that woke me up." He said with a laugh, greeting her with a kiss on her cheek.

"Is he staying over for lunch?" She asked him, tilting her head to the right a little bit.

"No mami, we're going on another date today. He's taking me to the Bistro he works at. It's called the Five Lions Bistro." He said with a smile, walking towards the living room and already saw the twins bothering his boyfriend.

"Are you Lance's new boyfriend?" Isabella, the older one of the twins, asked Keith, tugging on his shirt. The question made Keith chuckle a bit, nodding his head as he smiled at her and answered back.

"Yes I am."

"What's your ethnicity?"

"I'm Korean."

"Did you guys kiss yet?"

"Yes we have. Plenty of times."

"Did you have se-" Before Isabella could even ask an inappropriate question, Lance decided to stop her, ruffling her hair with a nervous chuckle.

"Isabella, Alfonso... Why don't you guys play with Val? Stop bugging my novio." He said, holding back the urge to hiss at her. They always loved bothering his significant others for some reason. But putting that aside, he really did love them just as much as he loved his older siblings Emilio and Valeria. Isabella whined as she heard that and Alfonso just stood next to her, not saying a word since he was pretty shy around people he hasn't interacted with at all.

"But--"

"No buts. Keith and I are going out. And we need to leave. Now."

"You could have gotten there on time if you haven't over slept."

"Isabella!" His mother said, warning her not to bug Lance anymore than she already has.

"Go on mijo. I'll take care of the twins." She kindly said.

"Alright Mami. Thanks."

"And Keith? You take good care of my son." She said, softly smiling at him and Keith nodded his head.

"Will do Mrs. McClain." He replied.

"Please, call me Esmeralda." She told him. Keith blushed at the kindness and trust Mrs. McClain was already showing since this is the first time Keith has unofficially met one of Lance's parents.

Lance tugged on Keith's arm and whined.

"Okay Mami, with all things aside, we really have to go now." He said, dragging Keith out of the house and he grabbed one of the motorcycle helmets, beaming at it when he saw it was in his favorite color this time.

"You know you didn't have to get me my own helmet." Lance said, putting it on him and waited for Keith to do the same. The raven haired boy chuckled and he took his own helmet, putting it on as well and got on the motorcycle, starting the engine as he did so.

"I wanted too. Besides, we're going to have more motorcycle rides in the future. So it was a good investment."

"Well... I won't deny that." Lance said with a small laugh, getting on as well and hugged his back, bracing himself for the ride ahead.

It took them sometime to get to the restaurant but they managed to get there before 12pm. Lance lived a bit far from the bistro which was why Keith wanted to drive him down in the first place even though Lance wanted to take the stupid buses they had around in Garrison. Once Keith found a parking space near the bistro they walked in it together, Lance immediately impressed with how fancy Coran's restaurant looked.

"Wow. Talk about high end." He whispered, only allowing Keith to hear. Coran looked up from the cash register and smiled when he saw Keith and Lance.

"Keith! And Lance I'm assuming." He happily said, walking towards them and he grabbed a menu for Lance to look at, guiding them to their reserved table Keith personally picked out just for them. It was by the window and it was a two seater. "Here you go. Two seats for a 12pm reservation even though you guys are ten minutes early. And here's the menu. Keith can tell you the restaurant's specialties and customer favorites. Oh and by the way, it's on the house today." Coran said, winking at the couple. "You can even pick out a wine as well but I'm limiting you kiddies to one bottle. Can't have Keith driving you home back when he's drunk." He said with a hearty laugh, walking, no, more like gliding away and he talked to a female worker, whom Lance assumed to be the girl Shiro likes. 'Allura' was her name if Lance can recall. He looked back at Keith with a bright smile, not wanting to let Keith notice Allura was here but he probably already knew Allura and Shiro were already here. He is really hoping that Shiro comes by to take their order just so he can rub it in his face that Lance was a prettier person than Shiro could ever be. But he also didn't want any conflict going on between Keith and Shiro during their date.

"So, what's good around here?" Lance asked him, opening up the menu and scanned his eyes at everything they had to offer. "Wow... Everything sounds so amazing..." He said out loud, trying his best not to drool.

Keith chuckled and picked up his glass of water Coran poured earlier, sipping in it and set it back down at the spot it was previously at.

"Keith what's the best thing on the menu? I can't decide!"

"Well... We can share an order if you want? I always pick the same thing but that's because I'm boring." The Korean explained, shrugging his shoulders as he told him so.

"Oh yeah? Well we think alike. Most of the time in certain restaurants I like, I'll pick whatever I think is good and stick with it for awhile until I want to try something new." He told him, still skimming the menu. He was overwhelmed with the choices though. And although sharing a plate of some sort of pasta does sound romantic, he did want his own plate since he didn't eat breakfast.

"I'd recommend the salmon ravioli if you're a fan of fish."

"Nah, I'm not really a big fish person unless it's a fish taco. Or if it's Hunk's fried fish fillet. That shit's good."

"How about shrimp and chicken alfredo? There's an option for tomato sauce as well."

"Hmmm.... I'll get that then. What are you getting?"

"Spaghetti Cacio e Pepe. It's just spaghetti with cheese and pepper on it. It sounds super plain but it's really good." Keith said, often finding himself making it at home sometimes when he can't figure out what to eat for dinner.

"Alright then. Should we ask Coran to--" Lance said but saw that Coran was busy with other customers and saw another waiter who was available and put up his hand, trying to catch his attention.

"Ah, waiter!" Lance said, Keith looking at the person he was trying to speak to and widened his eyes when he saw that it was Shiro.

'Shit... Why did Coran have to be busy now? Why did Lance pick so early? And where the hell did Shiro come from? He wasn't here earlier.' Keith thought in his head, suddenly panicking a bit and he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, trying to distract himself as he tried his best to calm down.

'I have a boyfriend. It's fine. He's amazing. Just... calm down Kogane. You don't even have feelings for him anymore...'

"Hi sorry for the wait..." Shiro said as he walked up to them and grabbed a small notepad along with a pen.

"Oh hey Keith! Is this a date?"

"... Yes Shiro. This is a date. In fact, you're looking at my  _boyfriend_." Keith said, feeling the need to stress out the most important word in that sentence.

"Oh! So you're the Lance that Coran kept telling me about!" Shiro cheerfully said, smiling at Lance who just stared at him in shock. It almost frightened Lance at how hot this guy was. Look at that muscle he's got on him. He doesn't blame Keith for having a crush on him one bit.

'Holy fuck he's hotter than Lotor!' His head screeched, Lance sipping some water to get rid of the dryness in his throat.

"Ah, yes, I'm  _the_ Lance." He cockily said, flashing a smile at him. "Keith's going to have the Spaghetti Cacio e Pepe and I'm getting the shrimp and chicken alfredo." Lance said, handing Shiro the menu and Shiro took it after he finished writing down their order.

"Okay. Do you want anything to drink?" Lance shook his head and Keith replied with a simple 'no'. "Alright then. I'll see to it that your orders get done a bit quicker than everyone else's. Oh and nice to finally meet you Lance." Shiro said before walking away, giving the order to the chef and he went back to taking care of customer needs and orders.

"... So... That's Shiro huh?" Lance stupidly asked, but he wanted to break the awkward silence that suddenly hung around them. He also wanted to loosen Keith up a bit.

"Yeah. That's him." Keith simply said, trying not to think about it too much because his boyfriend was right in front of him.

"You know... I don't blame you for having a crush on him. He's ten times hotter than Lotor. 10/10 would let him bang me." Lance said in a joking tone, making Keith almost choke on his water and blushed at his boyfriend's comment.

"If he wasn't into Allura right now I would have also wanted to have a threesome with him with you being in the middle." The Cuban continued, making the Korean's face even redder than it was before.

"Lance!" Keith said, unable to take the jokes he was making.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding. Okay... maybe not... But still, you're definitely my type though. More than Shiro is, He seems nice and has the looks but something tells me he's more of a brotherly figure if anything." Lance commented, taking another sip of water and held the glass in his hands, smacking his lips as he looked at Keith. God he wanted to kiss him right now or whenever Shiro walks by them just to show how much he loved Keith. But he knew it couldn't be at a random moment or else he might make Keith mad. He hasn't even experienced a mad Keith and frankly he doesn't want to considering all the stories he's heard about a mad Keith from Pidge and Matt.

 They talked a bit more, Lance moving on from the topic of Shiro to the topic of his family since Keith was a bit interested on why his mother seemed to open up so easily to Keith even though it was their first time meeting and Keith probably looked like he was from a bike gang.

"Well, I have a tenancy of raving about how great my significant others are and ever since I met you she's heard about you non stop. I guess Mami thought you were a good person because I told good things about you to her. She also tries her best not to judge with a first encounter even though she will comment on somethings about said person for a couple of days but once she really gets to know you, you'll practically be her second son to her." Lance explained with a soft laugh, smiling as soon as their food was handed to them by Shiro.

"Shrimp and chicken alfredo. And spaghetti cacio e pepe." He said, placing their orders in front of them.

"Thanks Shiro!" Lance said, reminding himself to leave a reasonable tip for him when they leave.

'Maybe I can sneak a kiss when we leave the bistro.... if Shiro is even here and not taking orders or food for people.' He thought, digging into the order he got and his eyes widened at how amazing it tasted.

"Oh my god this is great." He groaned with his mouth stuffed of the pasta. "Please don't tell Hunk that this cooking is probably now tied to being my second favorite cooking style." Lance said before he shoved more food in his mouth, Keith softly laughing at Lance's reaction towards the food.

"I'm glad you like it. I'll tell Chef Sal that." The ravenette said, digging into his own plate of spaghetti as well, not wanting to get cold.

They finished their plates of food, Lance occasionally stealing from Keith's plate. He didn't mind since he thought it was cute that he thought he was being sneaky, but in reality, anyone could have seen that Lance was taking his food directly from his plate. They pass on dessert since they were quiet full from their meals. Shiro brought their check and Lance made a move for it first, not wanting Keith to pay for it. But Keith was too fast for him and laughed as soon as he landed his hands on the check.

"Lance, we don't have to pay." Keith reminded him, knowing Coran would yell at Keith for making his date pay for the meals.

"But... But let me at least leave a tip! If you don't... I'll... I'll..." Lance stammered, trying to find something to threat the other with.

"You'll what pretty boy?" He asked him with a small laugh, handing the check back to Shiro and told him that Coran was giving them a free meal.

"Alright, but if you're lying Keith I'm gonna make Coran deduct it from your paycheck this month." Shiro teased and Keith groaned, rolling his eyes as soon as the other walked away. Keith was heading for the door but Lance made his way towards Coran, giving him a ten dollar tip as an appreciation and ran towards the door, an angry Coran behind them.

"RUN KEITH! TAKE MY MONEY CORAN!" Lance said with a laugh, running to the other's motorcycle and waited for the other to follow him.

"For the last time Lance, you didn't have to give me a tip!" Coran shouted on the sidewalk, catching a lot of strangers' attention but eventually stopped running after him and went back inside his restaurant.

"So what now handsome boy?" Lance asked him, wondering what was the plan for the rest of the day.

"You wanna stay over at my place tonight if you can?" Keith asked him, handing him his blue helmet and Lance's eyes sparkled as he heard that.

"Oh~ Another night at Kogane's. It's gonna be hot and steamy then." Lance teased, laughing as he saw Keith blushing and they rode off onto the street, going back to Keith's house to spend their rest of their day over there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I realized how tired I must have been when I called it the Four Lions when there is clearly five fucking lions in voltron. AHHH. If you see mistakes dont be scared to mention them in the comments RIP SELF. Gotta fix the other chapters. >.<" And I forgot to make Lance kiss Keith in front of Shiro but oh wells, hopefully that'll come in another time.
> 
> PS: Feel free to also include translation corrections! It's been awhile since I've even used spanish.
> 
> PPS: The McClain sibling names are: Valeria (Val) the eldest sister who is 24. Emilio (Emile) who is 25. And the two twins, Isabella and Alfonso who are both 12 with Isabella being the eldest of the two. While Lance's parents' names are Alejandro and Esmeralda.


End file.
